


L'ombre d'un frère

by Alaiya



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Family Feels, Gen, Loneliness, Psychological Torture, Psychopathology & Sociopathy, ragging
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 10:18:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/938795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaiya/pseuds/Alaiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lorsqu'on n'est qu'un enfant confronté à la pire des pertes, on est capable de se raccrocher à tout. Même au pire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	L'ombre d'un frère

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Moonie Cherry (mooniecherry)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooniecherry/gifts).



> Titre : L’ombre d’un frère  
> Personnages : Evil!Saga, Saga, Aiolia  
> Rating : PG-13  
> Hybridation / Requête : Saga/Aiolia – grand frère de substitution  
> Nombre de mots : 1105  
> Note : je me base sur l’anime pour la couleur des cheveux de Saga.

 

** L’ombre d’un frère **

 

Il y avait le côté sombre, mauvais et malsain, celui qui alimentait, sans autre raison que celle de la folie et de la perte absolue de tout repère, une jouissance délicieuse dans le mépris qu’il affichait à l’égard de l’enfant. Ce chétif bourgeon, ce rejet malingre de ce qu’avait été le grand et noble Aioros… Il ne s’abaisserait pas à faire aussi exécuter le cadet, qui ne présentait pas le moindre danger. De temps à autres, l’usurpateur se contentait, lorsque son humeur s’y prêtait, de le faire enfermer dans les geôles du Sanctuaire pour une durée indéterminée, arguant des prétextes les plus fallacieux que son esprit malade était capable d’inventer. Et il riait de ses pleurs qui, parfois, lui parvenaient depuis les bas-fonds du palais.

 

Mais il y avait aussi cet autre côté, noble et honnête, dont la lumière avait depuis longtemps été altérée par la honte, mais qui parvenait encore – mais pour combien de temps ? – à prendre le dessus sur l’obscurité. Ce côté qui menait Saga dans les sous-sols humides et froids jusque devant les barreaux épais, et qui le voyait glisser une clé dans la serrure et rendre sa liberté à l’enfant que son autre lui-même avait enfermé quelques heures plus tôt. Ce côté qui faisait couler sur ses joues des larmes, échos de celles qui maculaient les joues poussiéreuses du petit Aiolia.

 

Ce dernier ne comprenait pas grand-chose. De ses grands yeux bleus, il avait coutume de voir le Pope s’avancer vers lui, sans jamais être en mesure de deviner s’il devait fuir ou se jeter dans ses bras. Son grand frère lui avait pourtant assuré à maintes reprises que le maître du Sanctuaire était un être bon et en lequel il pouvait avoir toute confiance… Un être qui avait pourtant fait assassiner Aioros. Un traître, lui avait-on jeté à la figure, alors qu’on l’arrachait au corps immobile et déjà froid du Sagittaire. _« Tu es le frère d’un traître ! »_ Quand bien même ces paroles cruelles n’étaient pas prononcées, l’enfant les devinait dans les regards suffisants qu’on lui jetait lorsqu’on croisait sa route. Etait-ce pour cette raison que le Pope le châtiait régulièrement ? Il s’appliquait pourtant à respecter à la lettre les règles du Sanctuaire, et mettait la même énergie à obéir scrupuleusement à son maître, pour devenir le chevalier d’or du Lion. Frère d’un traître, peut-être, mais traître lui-même, non. Cela ne serait jamais.

 

Alors il acceptait les punitions, même lorsqu’il ne les comprenait pas. Il se disait que le Pope ne le maltraitait pas de la sorte pour rien. Qu’il y avait forcément une bonne raison. Peut-être désirait-il s’assurer que lui, Aiolia, ne le trahirait pas, au contraire d’Aioros ? S’il fallait en passer par là, alors soit, il se plierait à tout ce qu’on exigerait de lui. D’autant… D’autant que son grand frère n’avait pas tout à fait tort : le maître du Sanctuaire pouvait se montrer bon. Lorsque ce dernier venait le sortir de sa prison, il le prenait parfois dans ses bras avant de le laisser partir. Et le serrait très fort contre lui. Cela avait surpris l’enfant la première fois, qui n’avait pu réprimer un mouvement de recul et de peur lorsque les grands bras drapés dans la toge sombre s’étaient saisis de lui. Il avait cru… Mais non, le Pope ne lui voulait pas de mal après tout. Sinon, pourquoi serait-il revenu aussi vite après l’avoir châtié ?

 

 

Au fil des semaines, puis des mois, Aiolia avait fini par intégrer, certes confusément, que l’homme qui le maltraitait et l’aimait à la fois n’était pas foncièrement mauvais. Il aurait été bien en peine de l’expliquer à qui que ce fut, mais cette certitude avait creusé dans son cœur un chemin suffisamment droit et rassurant pour qu’il en arrive à ne plus craindre les accès de violence du Pope. Du moins pas autant qu’avant.

Et puis… l’enfant, qui n’en était bientôt plus un, était seul. Les mois avaient passé, les années également, qui l’avaient vu prendre en charge avec brio le cinquième temple, mais d’amis véritables, il ne s’en était jamais fait. Il avait des collègues, oui, mais quand bien même certains d’entre eux n’étaient pas encore au Sanctuaire à l’époque des événements, ceux-ci avaient été mis au fait de son statut de « frère de traître ». Depuis la mort d’Aioros, Aiolia était condamné à la solitude. Alors, si l’adolescent fort et puissant qu’il était devenu n’était plus depuis longtemps en butte aux brimades et aux punitions de la part du Pope, il persistait pourtant à rechercher son attention et, lorsque c’était possible, la chaleur humaine que ce dernier lui avait si souvent témoignée. Parce qu’elle était la seule qu’il avait jamais ressentie depuis la mort de son frère.

 

Les choses étaient devenus différentes, néanmoins. Le maître du Sanctuaire avait fini par devenir inaccessible, même à sa garde rapprochée. Rares étaient les moments où il apparaissait en public, et lorsque la longue chevelure qui s’échappait du casque arborait des reflets grisonnants, le Lion s’en tenait éloigné. Ces étranges variations, il les avait intégrées, et parfois il se demandait s’il n’était pas le seul tant tous ceux qui l’entouraient ne semblaient pas se formaliser des sautes d’humeur du Pope. A moins qu’il ne fût le seul à véritablement s’en inquiéter ? A en… souffrir ? Dans ces moments-là, Aiolia se raccrochait à ses souvenirs les plus récents. Quelques jours plus tôt, cette conversation amicale au détour d’une dorienne. Ou le mois précédent, ce début de soirée passé près du rivage. Des instants volés à la lourde chape qui plombait le Sanctuaire, des instants qui se prolongeaient jusqu’à ce que, sans la moindre explication, le Pope le plante là et s’enfuit, en lui tournant le dos.

 

 

Le jeune Lion avait cessé d’essayer de comprendre. Il se contentait de savourer ces moments, précieux, et qu’il considérait comme étant siens. Pendant ces quelques minutes, ou ces quelques heures, il parlait plus qu’il l’avait fait depuis des jours. Il racontait ses entraînements, il évoquait ses semblables, il narrait ses difficultés d’intégration. Tout cela, il s’en ouvrait à un homme dont il ne voyait pas le visage mais qui l’écoutait avec bienveillance et dont les mèches qui dansaient dans son dos étaient aussi bleues que la Méditerranée.

_Un homme qui avait fait exécuter son frère._

 

Un homme qui l’avait consolé.

_Un homme qui lui avait subir les pires humiliations._

 

Un homme qui avait pleuré avec lui.

_Un homme qui l’avait frappé._

 

Un homme qui l’avait serré dans ses bras.

 

 

Aiolia n’avait plus de frère depuis longtemps. Mais parfois – seulement parfois – il avait l’impression d’en avoir trouvé un autre.

 


End file.
